


5 Times Jack Made a Change, and one time Daniel Did

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shaving, Tattoos, Total Power Exchange, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the only time Jack had ever asked Daniel to change anything before they actually got together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jack Made a Change, and one time Daniel Did

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt listed [here](http://ficondemand.dreamwidth.org/1869.html) at [ficondemand](ficondemand.dreamwidth.org)

**One:**

It was the only time Jack had ever asked Daniel to change anything before they actually got together. So, he didn't really ask. It was more of a suggestion. Daniel, though, seemed to take it to heart.

When Daniel came in for the morning briefing, Jack had to hide the little smirk threatening to curve his mouth. He didn't want the entire team to know he had influenced the haircut.

Daniel said nothing. He just walked into the room and took a seat at the conference table. Teal'c lifted a curious eyebrow and Sam said she liked it. Hammond, Hammond continued with the briefing as though nothing at all had changed.

Jack let it go entirely without direct comment. But, he knew the hair cut was a result of that one-off comment from the week before. It was a small victory.

  


**Two:**

This was the first 'order' Jack gave Daniel when they unofficially made their 'arrangement' official. They didn't tell anyone, but negotiated the parameters of their relationship during a particularly long time spent holed up in a cave waiting out a sandstorm on planet P3-something-or-other. Okay, it wasn't the very _first_ order Jack had ever given, but the first that took place outside the bedroom.

Daniel was sneezing and wheezing more than Jack was comfortable ignoring. He told Daniel to see an allergist about finding better allergy meds.

Two months later, if Jack had previously purchased stock in Kleenex, he could have sold it before the stock dipped. Daniel's sinus issues had all but disappeared. Of course, Jack had to replace several items in his kitchen with organic varieties, but he discovered the advantage there was better tasting food. It was a trade-off he could live with.

  


**Three:**

This one was purely for Jack's own... amusement? Maybe amusement wasn't the right word. This was mostly to see if Daniel would do it. He told Daniel that the glasses were okay, but sometimes he wanted Daniel to be able to play _and_ see things at the same time. (Playtime with the glasses was a complicated dance that Jack didn't always want to perform.)

He told Daniel that he wanted him to get contacts. Daniel didn't protest. It took a while to get the right type of contacts and the prescription sorted. When Daniel finally came home with them in, Jack ordered him to his knees while he prepared for play.

Jack strapped Daniel to the cross-frame and took a step back to admire his 'new' Daniel. The clean lines were his favorite. The uninterrupted curves of Daniel's face from forehead to chin. The slope of his nose, unbroken by the bridge of his glasses.

Daniel's non-squinting eyes stared back at him as he readied the candles over Daniel's chest. Green and brown wax dripped in slow running rivulets and dropped in co-mingling splotches to resemble military camouflage. It took Jack nearly an hour to cover Daniel's entire chest, but it was damn worth it to be able to watch Daniel's eyes focus through the whole thing.

  


**Four:**

This one wasn't as selfish as it might have seemed on the surface. Sure, Jack wanted a work-out buddy, but he was also curious to find out if Daniel had six-pack-abs under that four-eyed-geeky exterior.

Most days a week for more than six months. Jack worked Daniel hard. Cross-training, weights, just plain running (which Jack actually hates, but he does it because it's a useful skill to have when someone - or thing - is chasing your ass), they worked hard. Coupled with the food replacements, even Jack was healthier than he'd been in years.

Better than that, he was having fun. Daniel did every exercise Jack told him to do; ran every mile; climbed every stair and never once complained. Jack was certain Daniel hated some of it, but there was never a word about it.

Twelve months in, Jack could see quite a bit of definition forming on what was once, Daniel's scrawny little frame. He would definitely be putting that to good use. Including getting Daniel to fuck him for hours before he would let him come.

And damn did that ever pay off. Daniel had enough energy to go most of the night. Jack was in shape, but his endurance level was never that high. He put all of Daniel's energy to good use and they both fell asleep exhausted any night they spent playing.

  


**Five:**

This one Daniel initially objected to. He never would say why, exactly, but Jack worked with him long enough to change his mind. He let Daniel work out the design and choose the inks. The location, however, was non-negotiable. Jack chose that and drove Daniel to the artist to have it done. He also nearly lost feeling in his hand during the first ten minutes.

Daniel's exquisite hand-drawn image was transferred by a professional to the inside of his left thigh. Jack was mesmerized by eighty percent of the process (the other twenty was when Daniel tried to crush his fingers). When it was finished, Jack promised to ensure Daniel took proper care while the new tattoo heeled.

The next few weeks were spent caring for the new ink. Jack took great pleasure in stripping Daniel down and slathering on the recommended lotions and ointments and whatever else was on the list of instructions. Sometimes he would tie Daniel to the cross-frame or the bed, sometimes he would order Daniel to stay still on his own.

It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun if Daniel didn't enjoy every moment of it. Jack knew it too. And he never let Daniel forget who put that tattoo on him.

  


**The time it wasn't Jack's idea:**

Jack didn't know anything about this one at all. Not until it happened. Daniel walked into the playroom one afternoon and stripped when he was told. He knelt on the floor, waited quietly and watched Jack prepare for their session.

When Jack turned around and saw what Daniel had done, he was apparently stuck between intrigued and confused. He looked at Daniel, carefully. He assessed the creature before him, then asked what had prompted such an act.

Daniel responded that he thought it was something Jack would like, even if just the once. When he saw that wicked little quirk of an eyebrow, Daniel knew his efforts had not been in vain.

Jack strapped him down to a table, then spent the next few hours teasing, tasting and tapping the smoothness of Daniel's freshly shaved groin.

The play session was highly enjoyable, the sensations were amazing, but Daniel decided he would never try this tactic again, because the itching when the hair grew back in was nearly unbearable. Resisting scratching was almost impossible, especially when Jack ordered him to not touch himself.

SG-1 briefings and off-world missions were his least favorite activities for about three days. Never again.


End file.
